Consequences of a One Night Stand
by Mystic Rain Shadow
Summary: One night of passion bring to souls together, but with a new war brewing will these souls find one another and will the love run as deep still.


Consequences of a One Night Stand

By Mystic Rain

**February 19**

Two bodies glisten in the moonlight that came in through the window in the apartment that was owned by the female. Both moving in the ancient dance of love making. Both wanting to concur the passion, desire and need for one another. The cause of the dance was their friend's idea for each to get out more and have fun. One cold, and emotionless to everyone, the other falling and loosing herself to destiny.

Usagi signed has he took her nipple in his mouth and started to suck. She could feel his hands wonder down her stomach, flaming the passion she was already feeling. A gasp escaped her when he bites on her nipple tenderly. She reached up and grasped his hair, enjoying the softness of it. His hands moving slowly over her inner thigh as he went to move his head to kiss down her stomach. Usagi released him; he tenderly kisses her down between her breast and stomach, kissing, licking and nipping gently on her skin. Heero felt her shudder with the passion he was giving her. He spread her legs just enough so he could move his hand over her sex. The gasp and intake of breath, was all he needed to hear before putting his head were his hand was moments ago. Heero ran his tongue over her swollen clit, sucking it into his mouth.

Usagi moaned and arched her back when she felt Heero take her clit into his mouth to suck on it. She felt his fingers move to her core, and felt him enter a finger into her. She released a stronger moan and grasps his hair into her hands not wanting him to move. She felt the tightness in her stomach getting stronger ready to snap. Heero entered another finger into her swollen sex, he knew she was ready.

"HEERO"

Heero moved quickly entering her fast, filling her completely with his member. He moved gently inside her, so she could get use to him being inside of her. He looked down into her eye's seeing that her first organism has pasted; he lean down and kissed her running her tongue over her bottom lip asking permission. Usagi opened her mouth for Heero as he kissed her. He moved his hands down to her hips and lifted her, to fill her completely, he moaned into her mouth when he felt his member slide farther into to her.

"Heero, Please…"

At those words Heero began to move, sliding half way out before pushing back into her. He moved from her mouth to suck onto her neck, as he grasped her hips to thrust into her more. Usagi was on fire, never before had she felt passion like this, she rain her nails over and down Heero back, grasping his bottom urging him to move faster. Heero moved her hips and lifted them from the bed to allow him to move deeper inside of Usagi.

Never before had he felt desire, and passion for someone before. But with Usagi, he felt like he had a need that needed filling or he wouldn't be satisfied with himself. He knew she felt it to, for she wrapped her legs around him and bucked her hips against him.

"Heero, faster, Please"

Heero began to move inside her faster; thrusting hard each time. Usagi threw her head back releasing a loud moan. She grasped his head and moved his mouth hers, has she moved her legs to make Heero move into her deeper. Heero reach into her hair and pulled it tight, knowing it wouldn't hurt her. He licked his lips when he moved his head, to allow her to release a deep passionate moan.

"Heero, bite me" Usagi panted.

He moved his head to the spot on her neck and shoulders and bit, hard. He felt her tense up and then relax has her organism hit her. He trusts into her once more before he felt his self-tighten, just as Usagi bit his shoulder. He shuddered has he released his seed deep into her.

Both collapse on the bed; Usagi moved slightly to kiss Heero's shoulder from where she bit him. She felt him raise his head, and kiss and suck on her bite mark. She ran her hands up into his hair loving the feel of it.

"Usagi, I love you."

Usagi smiled, "And I love you, Heero."

Heero moved to look at her. And saw the truth in her eyes. He smiled and kissed her deeply. Usagi felt the love and passion and desire in Heero's kiss.

"Love, we need sleep."

Heero groaned "Don't remind me."

"Stay with me please."

"I wasn't going to leave, but I will have to in the morning, to catch the shuttle on time."

"That's fine."

Heero moved to the side of Usagi and wrapped her in the blankets, and his arms.

Usagi started to giggle. Heero looked down at her. "Pray tell what is so funny?'

"Nothing, just thinking that when I went clubbing with the girls tonight, I would never imagine that I would find someone I had such passion, and desire for then find out that I love them."

Heero knew she was right. Duo tricked him into coming to the club earlier, for it was their last night on Earth. They had to get back to Colony 04 tomorrow, to report to Lady Une.

"I know, neither did I."

"I don't want you to leave tomorr…. Well today really, but I know you have too." Usagi corrected herself after she looked at the clock on the table seeing that it read 4:26 in the morning.

"I know, but I'll be back, I promise. But you need to sleep, my little rabbit."

Usagi yawned and rolled into Heero's side "I love you, just come back to me please" she said has she fallen asleep.

"I will, and I love you." Heero said, knowing that he had to leave at 4:30 to make it back to the hotel they were at, to be able to leave on time. When he felt her breathing even out, he knew then that she was in a deep sleep. He got up slowly, and relooked at the clock, seeing it read 4:28 a.m. As he got dressed, Heero realized that he did not want to leave. He moved to her desk and quickly wrote her a note. Placing it on the pillow next to her head with the pendant that he always wore, knowing that he would be coming back.

Heero exited the apartment of cream, gold and red, and headed for the elevator, glad he had packed the day before. Upon hitting the ground floor, the door man hailed him a cab. Heero told the cabbie to take him to the "Baltimore Hotel". Lost in thought, Heero recalled the feel of Usagi's skin and the taste of her lips. He wonders what everyone would say, if he said he wanted to quite being a Gundam Pilot, and a Preventer all together. They might faint. Now that would be a laugh.

"Sir, we're here. And that would be $35.62."

"Hn" Heero gave the cabbie the money and told him to keep the change.

The door man opened the door, and Heero headed for the elevator, hoping Maxwell was still asleep and not awake yet.

Heero arrived on the tenth floor, and he already knew, that Duo was awake. He entered in to the room only to wish he was back with Usagi again.

"HE-MAN! WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" yelled Duo Maxwell

"You braided baka, stop yelling" growled Wufie Chang.

"What; we left the club at 12, and He-man we couldn't find. What did you do buddy, find a hot girl to take home?"

"DUO, stop, beside, even if he found a girl to bring home, he wouldn't tell you. Now please get your bags, we do have to be back at work in two days remember." Stated Quatre Winner

"Duo, is right though Quatre, Yui wasn't at the bar when we left, so he might have been worried." Trowa Barton explained for the braided idiot.

"See Q-man, Tro-Man, got it in one."

"Maybe so, but you don't have to yell"

"So, He-man was it a girl?"

"Move, or I'll kill you."

Duo moved out of the way, and sighed. Tonight was for Heero to relax, but instead it seemed like he didn't even do that. For all he knew, Heero could have left as soon as they got there.

"Time to go everyone"

The guys grab their bags filled with clothes and weapons, and headed for the lobby to check out and the get to the shuttle port. Upon entering the van sent to pick them up. Trowa stopped Heero.

"Duo wanted last night for you to relax, you shouldn't have left, and made him worry."

"What I do or did, is my business, and no one else's"

"Maybe, so, but he was worried."

"Hn"

The ride to the shuttle port was quite; except for Duo wondering where Heero was all night. He keep bringing up that they got to the club at 8 and Heero wasn't seen anymore after nine. Heero growled at Duo, making him shut up, when they arrived at the dock to the shuttle.

They headed for the shuttle knowing not when they were coming back; for a new war was brewing. Heero hoped this war wouldn't touch Usagi, but he knew that no one could get away from it. Finding his seat Heero looked out the window wondering what would happen in the future from both Usagi and him. The feeling of rolling jarred Heero enough to know they were taking off, he moved his glaze back to the window easily find the apartment building that Usagi lived.

'I will come back to her no matter what the cost, this I promise.' Heero vowed as the atmosphere of space was coming into view. 'I promise, my little rabbit, I will come back, for I love you.'

**March 10 three weeks later**


End file.
